


You're Okay

by orphan_account



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Dark, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Finger Fucking, Horror, Humiliation kink, Multi, Penny40, Praise Kink, Quentin thinks Jennifer kills Penny (again), before that Q is definitely on board, dub/non-con vibes in the final section, guilt orgasm, illusionary bloodplay, it's an illusion, little s4 spoiler, shame orgasm, this started out as good smut and went to the Dark Side, yes it's a bit rushed oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When destroying stuff doesn't work, the Monster tries another approach with Quentin.I marked the beginning of the horror section (/////) so you can read just the kinky bit if you want.





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So I was aiming for some good ole fashioned bdsm threesome smut but Jennifer took the reins and Quentin ends up a bit more traumatized than he expected.
> 
> If you want to read only the humiliation bit you get to see Quentin, be a feisty lil' sub and deepthroat Penny.

They sat together, Quentin propping himself up, elbows on knees as they stared down at the miniature plane wreckage.

Eventually, he spoke.  “That was more cathartic than I thought it would be.”

“It was kind of fun wasn’t it?”  Jennifer leaned in, eyes widening as he stared at Quentin, a deranged grin growing on his face.  “It feels good after you deal with death, doesn’t it?”

“A little.”  Quentin chuckled drily, “still hurts but eventually it hurts a little less.”

Jennifer hadn’t blinked.

“I’m going to need your help to search for more gods.” The grin slid off, quick and oily.  “You’ll be more useful to me if you feel better so...you should know that there’s another way to make it hurt less.”

 

***

 

The first thing Penny had heard from his friends in a long time was the sound of Quentin, yelling and crying, a flood of pain that smashed his carefully layered wards to pieces.

He had been in the middle of another book club meeting (a comedic and raunchy work by a young Jewish wife in 1970’s New York) when he felt it.  He vaguely remembered mumbling an excuse and stumbling to the closest restroom, barely able to lock himself in before he was overwhelmed, caught in the flood of his friends’ thoughts, piercing and familiar.

 

***

 

_“You really are useless, aren’t you?”_

_Eliot smiled warmly as he caressed Quentin’s face, fingers carding through his hair, sending a shiver racing down his back.  Quentin looked up at him, knees already beginning to protest the hard floor beneath them._

_Something about Q’s expression was wrong.  He never looked at Eliot like that._

_Eliot’s smile twisted and his hand tightened into Quentin’s hair, an impressive feat considering it’s new length._

_“Answer the question.”  His voice was hard and cold._

_Fear flashed through Quentin’s eyes. “I - I - what - ”_

_“Too slow.”  Eliot sneered and waved a hand.  Then he was naked and Quentin on his knees in front of him, face buried in his crotch, hands scrambling for purchase against Eliot’s thighs._

_Penny’s stomach lurched.  What the hell was happening?_

_Eliot held Quentin there, unnaturally strong as Quentin’s attempts to get away faltered and changed, weakening._

_The look on Eliot’s face was blank._

_One of Quentin’s hands dropped away._

_Eliot pulled his head back, face returning to the almost angry look it held before._

_“Answer the question.”_

_Quentin’s chest was heaving, a line of spit still connecting him to Eliot’s shiny, hard dick.  He was staring up at Eliot, pain and confusion fighting for dominance._

_“Stupid boy.”_

_Eliot dragged him forward and was choking him again, boredom once again on his face as Quentin twitched at his feet._

Penny gasped himself as his unnaturally strong connection to Quentin snapped.

Something was wrong.  And considering his new privileges he was going to find out what the hell was going on.

 

***  


Penny Traveled, eyes closed for the moment it took to move from one location to the next.  It was odd and disorienting in his borrowed body, and his focus on the golem faltered.

Sound came back first, the sound of gasps and wet, slapping skin filling his head as he searched for control.

 _There._  His eyes flew open and his jaw dropped.

Quentin was on his knees on the table before him, arms bound behind him, back arched into a deep curved as Eliot’s hand wrapped around his throat.  His body jerked as Eliot thrust deep and hard. His face was twisted into a grimace, eyes squeezed shut as Eliot bit his ear. There were marks on his torso, impressions of teeth and bruises blooming purple red.  

Eliot locked eyes with Penny, releasing Quentin’s ear, head unnaturally still as he pulled out of Quentin.

Quentin whimpered.

“Say hello, Quentin.”  Eliot’s voice was flat.

Quentin’s eyes flew open and he moaned, struggling to get away, face turning an alarming shade of red.  Penny didn’t like the way Eliot said Quentin’s name.

Eliot’s lips spread in a grim parody of a smile.  “Say. Hello.”

Quentin gasped as Eliot’s hand tightened and rasped out, “no.”

Eliot thrust and Quentin cried out.

“He- Hello.”

“Fucking useless.  Can’t even greet a long lost friend correctly.”  Eliot’s hand tightened again and Quentin’s eyes slid shut, his mouth falling open.  “Try again. I brought him all the way from Purgatory for you.”

Quentin strained against Eliot’s hand, convulsing, his penis angry red and twitching against his stomach.

“Oh,”  Eliot’s unnaturally flat voice gave way to surprise.  “I forgot. Your funny little bodies have to breath.”

He let go and Quentin fell forward, “Penny.”  Quentin panted.

He pushed back, fucking himself on Eliot’s dick, and all of Penny’s growing horror vanished.

Eliot stood there, arms against his sides, staring at Penny, ignoring the man he was fucking.  Penny reached out and recoiled at what he found in that mind.

“Not. Eliot.”  Quentin managed, his chest falling onto the table as his arms gave out.

“No shit,” Penny muttered.

Not-Eliot pulled Quentin up by the hair. “Why would you ruin the game, Quentin?  Weren’t we having fun?” One hand disappeared between them. Quentin cried out as Eliot’s arm flexed.  “Or do you have to break this, too? Just like your daddy’s planes.”

Penny swallowed hard.  Was Not-Eliot fingerfucking him?  With his dick in him already?

Not-Eliot sighed and withdrew, keeping Quentin in his pose on his knees.

“Ask him to join.”

Penny realized he was really fucking hard.

Quentin whimpered and shifted his hair sliding forward to hide his face.  A flash of amusement shot through Penny. It wasn’t nearly as effective now, serving only to highlight Quentin’s open mouth, lips red and glistening as he breathed heavily.  Penny’s own breath caught as he realized how close that mouth was to him, mere inches away. Quentin was bent in half in front of him, sweaty and well fucked.

“Ask.  Or we stop.”

“Please,” Quentin whispered into his elbow.

Eliot slapped his ass,.  “Please what, you useless little stain.”

Quentin shuddered.  “Please join us.”

Eliot slapped him again, his ass wobbling and staining hot pink at the strength behind it.

Quentin choked back a sob.  “Please join us, Penny.”

Penny hesitated.

Eliot tsked.  “He doesn’t believe you actually want it.” He stepped away from Quentin.  “I’m not surprised you’ve failed at this as well.”

“No!”  Quentin cried out, terror and lust flooding through Penny’s head.  “Please, Penny, please join us.”

Quentin raised his head and captured Penny’s attention, face flushed and eyes wide, pupils huge.  “ _Please_ ,”  he begged.

Penny reached out again, this time for Quentin and found shame and lust and want.  Need for him and his body.

“Fuck it,” Penny muttered and suddenly he was naked, a force pushing him the last couple steps to the table, edge digging into his thighs a few inches below his erection.

Quentin lunged forward, only to be yanked back by Not-Eliot.

“You can’t rush the game, Quentin,” Eliot sing-songed.

Not-Eliot repositioned himself behind Quentin, rocking a little, catching against Quentin’s rim.  Quentin’s head fell forward again, a noise escaping him that went straight to Penny’s dick.

“Head up, Quentin. Open your mouth.”

Quentin obediently lifted his head and his mouth, staring up at Penny.

Penny took himself in hand and indulged in something he’d thought about since the moment Quentin had walked into their dorm room so long ago.

He rubbed his dick against those lips for a moment before sliding into wet heat.

Quentin moaned as Not-Eliot entered him as well, pushing him further down Penny’s dick.

“Fuuuuck,” Penny groaned.  He wasn’t going to last long.  His borrowed body was too sensitive.

Not-Eliot and Penny built up momentum, thrusting into Quentin simultaneously.  Quentin was making noises he hadn’t heard before, communicating his need by latching onto Penny’s hips and digging in, pulling him as close as possible.

“You’re fucking made for this aren’t you?” Penny breathed out and Quentin’s throat tightened around him.

Then Penny was stumbling back, moved by that unseen force, and Not-Eliot was placing Quentin’s hands behind his back.

“You know better than to touch.”  He forced Quentin’s head down. “Look at what happened when you touched daddy’s planes.”

Quentin stared at the pieces.

“Will you touch again?”

Quentin swallowed hard, his apple bobbing, then whispered something.

“Speak up.”

“No.”

“Good.”  It was Penny’s turn to stare, more than a little creeped out by the cruel words came from that blank face.

The pressure keeping Penny away disappeared and Quentin struggled to rebalance himself so he could take Penny again, staring up.  Penny gave in to another urge, sliding a hand under Quentin’s chin and along his throat so he could feel himself through the skin as he slid down his throat and stopping there.

Not-Eliot started moving again, hands pushing down on the small of Quentin’s back.

Quentin hadn’t broken eye contact yet, his throat tightening around Penny as he struggled to control his body’s reaction, his eyes filling and threatening to overflow.

“Fucking fuck, Q.”  Penny withdrew when Quentin twitched, allowed him to breath for a moment, then slid back in.

Not-Eliot’s hand slid around to Quentin’s front and Quentin groaned, hips twitching back and he was struggling to move, trying to meet Not-Eliot’s thrusts.  Then he was chasing Penny, leaning forward as he withdrew again, hands unlocking from behind his back to catch himself before he fell onto his face.

“Stupid, useless boy.”  Not-Eliot said cheerfully.

Quentin gasped, “yes,” using his new leverage to start moving, hips snapping wildly against Not-Eliot.

Penny stroked himself hard, hand flying.

Quentin bit his lip, and a moment later Not-Eliot was pulling out and using hooked fingers to stretch him, making him cry out and collapse.

Not-Eliot tsked.  “You’re not done. Finish him or I kill him.  Just for you.”

Penny barely had to time to process what Not-Eliot said before Quentin pushed Penny’s hand away, swallowing him, sucking hard.  Penny nearly fell over as he lost feeling in his feet, focus narrowing down to the pressure on his dick.

Two seconds later he was coming as a hand reached out and a nail scraped the skin behind his balls.

“Good boy.”  The compliment fell flat as cold tone they were said in.  “But it wasn’t a fun end to the game so I’m going to kill him anyway.”

 

///// 

 

Penny was locked in a vise, unable to move as an illusion of him fell to the ground, a hand-sized hole where his heart would have been.

“NO!” Quentin screamed.

Not-Eliot dropped Penny’s not-heart and caressed his face with the bloody hand.

“There, there.  Just because you failed him, doesn’t mean you can’t please me.”  Not-Eliot smiled, an eerie rictus of a grin, delivering a flat monotone, “you can still make this a fun game.”

“Watch.”

He flipped Quentin onto his back and closed his hand around him, pumping him back from half mast, the blood mixing with Quentin’s pre-come, before sliding back and down.  Quentin wailed as Not-Eliot slowly pushed four fingers into him, thumb rubbing his sack, head thrown back.

“No. I said watch.”  Quentin struggled to his raise himself onto his elbows as Eliot started fucking him, stretching him more.  Quentin’s penis was slapping against his stomach with the force of Not-Eliot’s movements and Quentin’s tears were quickly accompanied by moans.

Penny’s stomach hurt but nothing he did would allow him to break free from Not-Eliot’s grip.

“Finally, you’re useful, Quentin.” Not-Eliot’s dreamy voice was back, “look at you.  You’re making this game so fun.”

“I bet you’ll come the moment I say your friend’s name,”  Not-Eliot chuckled, the first real emotion Penny had witnessed, “just the freak you are.”

Quentin groaned and ground back on Not-Eliot’s hand.

Not-Eliot leaned forward and whispered, “how does it feel to be fucked by the hand that killed your friend?  What was his name? The one you couldn’t save? Ah, yes.”

“Penny.”

Penny blinked and Quentin was arching up, his whole body clenching around Eliot’s fingers, hips off the table, shoulders pushing down, feet planted wide, and coming, crying out until he had no breath left, tears trailing down his face.

He stayed frozen for a moment until Not-Eliot pulled away and he collapsed one leg trapped beneath and the other hanging limply from the table, one arm coming up to hide his face as he cried.

Not-Eliot snapped his fingers and he was fully dressed, looking exactly the way he did in Penny’s vision in Purgatory.

“Oh, Quentin.  Didn’t you realize?  Half the fun of a game is the hidden card, the twist from the dealer.”

Another snap of the fingers and Penny could move again, stumbling towards Quentin.

“Quentin.”

Quentin’s sob tore out of him.

“Quentin.”  Penny said more insistently, “Q, I’m here.”

He pulled gently on Quentin’s arm, revealing eyes closed tight.

“Quentin, look at me.”

He waited a moment until Quentin shook his head.

“Please?”

Another shake.

“Hey, it’s okay, Q.”  Penny held Quentin’s head with both hands, leaning over him a bit.  “You’re okay. I’m okay. I’m right here when you’re ready.” He stroked his cheek slowly, repeating the action, hoping Quentin would be able to calm down and look at him.

Eventually, long after the cum on Quentin’s chest had dried, he took a final shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

Penny smiled down at him.  “There you are. Hello.”


End file.
